decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Daizemor
"Centuries ago, the people of the vast Daizemoran Empire vanished completely. With only a word of warning from the powerful wizards of the Grand Order of the Wheel serving as a clue, the people of the Guildlands have begun searching for an explanation. When they returned to their ancient homeland hundreds of years after receiving the warning, the Guildland people saw their once great homeland all but gone. In fact, it would seem it had never existed at all if it weren't for a few select ruins across the land. The Guildfolk have settled in the area of the once great capital of the Empire, renaming it Isand's Grace. Faced with the horrible creatures that have taken the lands that once belonged to them, the Guildfolk have a mighty task before them: somehow retake their homeland, discovering what happened to them along the way." Daizemor is a setting created by Jared. This land is a low magic setting that is harsh, unforgiving, and difficult. However, each person might find adventuring here rewarding, as their victories actually mean something. Daizemor was actually created before Dremida, when Jared first learned about Dungeons and Dragons. However, it was a world made around the 2E AD&D rules, and as such, it is a much different environment. Politics Daizemor The continent of Daizemor is where the ancient Daizemoran Empire once stood. It was incredibly advanced for its time, holding a mastery of technology, architecture, and magic; truly, it was a world superpower. Unfortunately, that time has passed, and the once proud Daizemoran people are all but gone. Even the great cities and castles have completely disappeared. How all of this happened, no one really knows. But he people of the Guildlands are determined to find out. Cities There is only one settlement on Daizemor that is inhabited by non-hostile entities: Isand's Grace, a settlement made in the ruins of one of the old capitals of the Empire and named after their god, Isand. Old Daizemor To the west, past the Shadow Peaks, sits the mysterious ruins of the Empire, colloquially referred to as "Old Daizemor." Though the Explorer's Guild continues to create parties of adventurers to travel and discover what lays beyond those terror inspiring mountains, the people of Isand's Grace are painfully ignorant to what is going on. The Grand Order of the Wheel The Grand Order of the Wheel, known by most as simply "the Order," was a group of twelve extremely powerful Daizemoran mages that had immense political power. Each of these wizards had their own Keep, Tower, Hold, or Fort in which they would conduct experiments, research, and live. There is also a great building known as the Bastion of the Wheel, though the location of this edifice is unknown, where the mages of the Order would come and convene with one another, discussing magic and politics of the Empire. The Guildlands Through centuries of benign neglect, the colonies of the Daizemoran Empire developed their own culture, eventually becoming what they are today: The Guildlands. The actual physical territories that hold that name are located far to the West of Daizemor, across a great oceanic expanse. Guilds The Guildlands, as its name suggests, is run by a collection of guilds. These guilds hold power over almost every aspect of Guildland life, from politics to religion. Each guild has a person who leads it, usually called the Head. The guilds control the Guildlands, with each individual Head acting as a representative of their Guild. Everything is handled democratically, with each Head voting on something during a Guild Meet. Only the Major Guilds have political say, and the Lesser Guilds do not. Religion Religion in the Guildlands is a fairly simple concept. There are no real pantheons to choose from, as members of a Guild worship their respective gods, or Patrons. They believe that they will accomplish more with the divine leadership of these Patron Gods. For example, someone in the Enforcer's Guild will not usually worship the god of the Enchanter's Guild. However, there is an exception: The Patron God of the Ecclesiastic Guild is Isand, the God of Patrons. This one exception makes it so that all Guild members, regardless of where their political allegiances lie, put their faith behind one deity. Inhabitants The Creatures of Daizemor Since the many centuries in which the Empire has been gone, creatures of all kinds have ruled the continent, though for some reason they never settled west of the Shadow Peaks. From what has been observed by members of the Explorer's Guild, there are a number of hostile factions that seek to fight one another, but they will put aside any differences they have as monsters in order to drive off the humans attempting to take back their home. The monstrous inhabitants of the land include, but are certainly not limited to: winged slaver elves, minotaurs, centaurs, dark elves, malicious pixies and other fay creatures, ogres, goblins, hobgoblins, and orcs. The Old Daizemoran People There are few if any Guildfolk who are able to boast having pure Daizemoran blood. Though the average Guildfolk would be the same as any other human, the average Daizemoran was six and a half feet tall, dark skinned, with a wide variety of hair colors that matched their eyes. They were natural fighters, extremely intelligent, and masters of the arcane. They were strong enough to conquer an entire continent and build a powerful, prosperous Empire. After they did this, they set their sights westward, across the sea. It would be hundreds of years before the colonial lands, now known by themselves as the Guildlands, would hear from their Fatherland again. They would hear a magical message, most likely sent by a member of the Order, warning them to never return. The Guildfolk Due to the nature of the Guildlands, being made up of formerly conquered colonial territories, the Guildfolk are a varied people. Though some can be extremely average, and most choose to live a normal life, like with most things, there is variance. Almost all of the Guildfolk are human, though there are some elves and dwarves who are born into their society. Non humans within the Guildlands are viewed by people as fascinating, terrifying, or both. Westfolk A term used by Guildfolk to refer to anyone who is not themselves, namely due to all of them being from west of the Guildlands. Elves, dwarves, gnomes, and halflings are all considered Westfolk to the people of the Guildlands. Even though there are some who might take offense to being called "Westfolk," it is not used as a derogatory slur. Adventures * Homecoming * MonstrO(u)S * Quick-Shots by Jared Category:Worlds Category:Jared